Edward's Revenge: Emmett
by Kawaii Kumori
Summary: The first of many sequels to Edward and the Voyage to Candy Mountain. Just as he promised, Edward is out for revenge. And the first is EMMETT! Let's see what he does, shall we?


AN: Yay! The sequal to Edward and the Voyage to Candy Mountain- written with, again, my friend Meagan, only 10 hours later! You have no life when…

Disclaimer: I can't believe you guys think I own this stuff, jeez. Get a life! Well, I know we need a life, but still! You're actually reading that! DON'T EXIT OUT!!!!!!!!

STORY!!!

I was still angry about last weeks… events. My hands were itching to hurt someone – preferably Emmett, but it's all good.

Well, that's what THEY think!!!

I walked down one of the hallways to my room when I saw a door. Well, there are many doors in my room, but I don't remember seeing this one. It was white, like the walls, with a bright, red sign saying "EVERY SORT OF CRETURE, BESIDES EMMETT, STAY OUT OR SUFFER THE CONPCEQUENCES". I had no idea what this room was, but my mind kept going back to the misspelling of the word "consequences". My head twitched sightly and decided to go in. What I saw shocked and horrified my to no end.

A fairly large room stood before me, plastered with every sort of Pokemon… stuff you can imagine. The wall paper was pokemon, the bedspread was pokemon, pokemon merchandise was littering the floor and shelves. There was even two shrines- that's right, TWO- one of some sort of cartoon character called Ash Ketchup or something, the other of these other weird looking creatures from the show and games, with the title "LEGENDARIES OF POKEMON" across the top. I walked up to another wall and saw many of the video games of pokemon – Ranger, Blue, Diamond, Rescue, Crystal, etc. The door behind me opened and I turned to see Emmett, a shocked, terrified look on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, a slight stutter to his voice.

I burst into laughter, "this is YOUR room?"

"Uhm, no?" he said with a squeaky voice. "It's Rose's, I swear!!! I was just coming to, uh, clean it?"

"Rosalie doesn't have bad spelling," I pointed out. "What is this place, anyways?"

"It's nothing!" he rushed. "GET OUT!!!!"

I ran out of the door, still laughing like a hyena. The very fact of me laughing like a hyena, however, made me stop laughing.

LATER

The next day I was alone. Carlisle was at work, Esme, shopping, Rosalie, shopping, Alice, forcing Bella shopping, Emmett, forced shopping, Jasper, somewhere doing his Jasper-y stuff. I decided to make my move that day.

I went into Emmett's Shrine Room and looked around again. It was cleaner than before, as if a feather duster was put to use. It seemed… too clean. I smirked evilly. It's time to put some… personality to this creepy room.

So, I trashed it. Yay!!!!!!

LATER

I heard a very girly scream from outside. I ran to see what it was, worrying that it was my precious Bella doing the screaming. Let's just say, I was wrong.

Emmett was screaming dramatically on his knees on the ground, with his arms above his head. I think we've been watching too much movies. A bomb fire was in front of him, of all his Pokemon merchandise and such. Emmett stopped screaming briefly and ran to the fire, reaching out to save a Pikachu doll from the fiery depths. He hugged the doll to his chest, mumbling reassurance to the thing tat "he was okay". Everyone was laughing hysterically at the show he was putting on, when Rosalie noticed something.

"Uhm, Emmett?" she said, her head cocked tot eh side. "You're on fire."

"Whaa?" Emmett looked down at his chest, where he was holding the doll, and screamed like a girl… again. He was, indeed, on fire. He started to run around the outside of the house (literally around the house), screaming that he was on fire. I kinda noticed that, thanks.

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!!!!" Rosalie screamed at her lover. It took a while for him to actually listen.

When he wasn't running around screaming like a girl that he was on fire, he came up to me, sniffing as if he was crying. Vampires don't cry, kay thanks.

"How could you?" He cried dramatically. "You burned my precious!!!"

"You broke MY precious!" I yelled back at him.

He looked confused. "But your precious is right there," he said, pointing at my beloved.

"Nooo, that's my BELOVED!!!" I reasoned. "I'm talking about my piano."

He looked terrified again. "I-it was all… JASPER'S FAULT!!! I tried to stop him, I swear!"

I was replaying my revenge for Jasper in my mind.


End file.
